


the captain's young lover

by schoolboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Intercrural Sex, M/M, Underage Sex, just sloppy in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboy/pseuds/schoolboy
Summary: In the midst of the moment, Eren stops talking, and slowly his breathing turns into that familiar, ragged manner as he hugs Levi closer to his chest. Levi elbows Eren in the stomach and hisses incredulously, "How the fuck are you hard again."(Or: Levi can't match a growing teenager.)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 19
Kudos: 308





	the captain's young lover

**Author's Note:**

> [levi voice] cut it out, he's 15. he's just having a phase.
> 
> yes. eren is 15 here. 
> 
> just finished season 3 and was devastated over eruri.. but then decided to turn that into horny energy instead and wrote this based on levi protecting eren from hanji poking fun at him!! i liked the scene too much and cant stop thinking about eren having a sex drive of a horny teen and levi not being able to match him (for once) but indulged the brat anyway bc lets face it, he's soft for the kid

\--

The longer Levi stays here the more he can feel the cum slowly seeping out of his hole and it's gross. Levi feels disgusting. He's only stayed in bed instead of immediately going off to scrub himself pink because the brat kept insisting to cuddle with him. Had hugged him from behind and trailed kisses along his nape, pathetically whining for a little more time to cuddle with him.

"Please? As a reward?" Eren had asked.

"You got your reward two orgasms ago." Eren did, and Levi had called him a premature ejaculating bitch for cumming too fast the first time.

But the brat tightens his hold as if he could stop Levi from human strength alone and buries his face in Levi's hair. "Please, captain. Let me have this for a while."

Levi curses under his breath, mostly over the fact how weak he is when it comes to this fucking brat. "Fine," Levi bites out. Maybe they both needed the extra intimacy. Maybe it's good for Eren who's still so young, and dependent on him. But maybe it's because Levi is more touch-starved than he thought. Fuck it. "Do whatever the fuck you want."

"You're the best," Eren smiles against his skin then slips his hands underneath Levi's strong thighs to pull him closer, settling the older to sit snug in between his legs.

It's innocent, despite how they're both stark naked underneath the covers that's barely covering Levi's lower half. Eren simply holds Levi like that for a while. He noses at Levi's nape, making unnecessary comments about how much he loves how Levi smells. Always so clean, always having a soft, soapy smell lingering on his skin even after hours since he's finished showering. Levi grunts disinterestedly in reply, but couldn't hide how his body melts against Eren, completely relaxed.

It's then when Eren's hands start wandering, squeezing his thighs, then moving up to cope a feel of his chest. "It still feels unreal, can't believe I could touch you like this."

"Get over it," Levi tsks. It's embarrassing. Having these kids going star-eyed over him is one thing, but letting one of them have a place in bed with him is another. It'd probably help if Eren would stop worshiping him so much.

"I can't." Levi hates how open and honest Eren always sounds. The younger twists a nipple and bites the tip of his earlobe, teasing it between his teeth, enjoying the way Levi flinches underneath him. Eren croons, "You always look so perfect--almost untouchable. Can't believe I'm actually holding the humanity's strongest in my arms--"

Fuck, dammit. Eren is embarrassing. Saying all of these shit right into his fucking ear. Also, the kid's idea of cuddling is messed up. Levi's not one for soft, intimate moments but Eren feeling Levi up is most definitely not what cuddling is. He almost regrets giving the kid permission to do whatever he likes. 

In the midst of the touching, Eren stops talking, and slowly his breathing turns into that familiar, ragged manner as he hugs Levi closer to his chest. Levi elbows Eren in the stomach and hisses incredulously, "How the fuck are you hard again."

"Dunno," slurs Eren, already drunk from arousal as if he's been blue-balled for a week. "Can't help it."

Goddamn teenagers and their good-for-nothing extra energy. Seems like all of it is fueled into being horny instead of something useful.

He feels Eren licking a wet stripe at the crook of his neck and shoulder like the shitty dog he is and suddenly hands were at his inner thighs, travelling lower and lower until--

There's two fingers slipping inside of him, and Levi cringes at the squelching sound it made. It's a bad angle, but Eren's quick to learn the spot to hit when he's fucking Levi and soon enough, the older shudders, more from oversensitivity than pleasure. 

"You horny fucking dog," growls Levi. He grips Eren's wrist in warning but the younger simply spreads his fingers and rubs his thumb at Levi's perineum making him bite back another groan. 

Levi can feel the kid's hardness poking him from behind, and Eren still has the nerve to rock his hips, grinding his cock along Levi's back. Ridiculous.

Eren lifts one of Levi's thighs up to get a better angle for his fingers. "Captain I'm sorry I just--just a bit more."

"Fuck off," Levi grits out and finally moves to bodily push him away. "I'm still sore." 

"I won't--I won't put it inside, promise." The words are far from convincing when Eren's still lazily fucking his fingers into Levi, the bedding positively soaked with his come. "Lemme just--" Eren pulls the wet digits out and smears it at the insides of Levi's thighs. He moves to manhandle Levi into laying down and suddenly the kid is on top of him again, resting his hard cock over Levi's flaccid one. 

"What the fuck are you doing." The move caught him off guard enough to get him to stay still. He's going to beat the shit out of Eren later. 

Eren positions Levi's legs by bringing them together and throwing it over his left arm. "Gonna fuck you like this," Eren murmurs distractedly and prods his fingers into the space in between Levi's thighs, trying to lubricate it with the cum from just now. Then Levi feels it, the hardness pushed in between the meat of his thighs. It's awkward at first, but Eren's groaning over how good it feels. 

Levi throws his head back in disbelief. At this point the kid could fuck anything that he can fit his dick into. "Shitty brat," Levi calls him but Eren is already gone, rutting against him like it's the best thing he has felt. It's sloppy and disgusting. But Levi can't find it in himself to push the kid away. 

"You feel so good, captain. Always so perfect. Even your thighs--god," Eren babbles and he gets closer to release. His fingers dig harshly into Levi's thighs, it's surely leaving a mark. He bites the meat at Levi's calf then kisses it wetly. Always so fucking _eager_ he turns into a goddamn dog in a rut.

And Eren might be a dog but Levi doesn't think he's any different right now. The feeling of the brat's cock head pushing against his balls, and the length of the dick sliding in between his thighs is making Levi more worked up than he would like to admit. It feels annoyingly good. He's not fully hard, can't match with a growing teen's libido but his cock is starting to stir in interest.

"Coming," Eren pants out. Levi gets distracted by how Eren's expression twists into something more desperate. He pushes the fallen bangs away from covering Eren's face to study how his looks go from something so wild, " _Haah_ , Levi, gonna-- _fuck,_ " into this pure bliss of an expression.

It's obscene. The ropes of come from Eren's sizeable cock, painting Levi's stomach with some of it reaching his chest. But the visual of the cockhead poking in between his thighs is what makes it somehow more indecent. But especially--

The look Eren has on his face right now is downright _dangerous_.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/gofushi) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/gofushi)


End file.
